Saving The Unknown
by GarciafanGirl21
Summary: Penelope had managed to keep her a secret for 14 years. Derek had always known but they never talked about it. Now she is being accused for commiting murders and needs thier help. Will they be able to save her?
1. Chapter 1

**I was watching Drop Dead Diva the other night, and thought of this.**

This was a case that Penelope hadn't wanted to work. She hated cases that involved children, because she hated to look at the pictures of the crime scenes. Their current case was maybe the toughest she had ever had to work.

Hotch had asked her to go with the team to Maine. The case was about a boarding school for teenagers who had been given up for adoption at a younger age, and instead of staying at the over populated orphanages, was given a chance to go to this school to someday work with computers.

Four murders in the last week had happened within the school, and once the BAU had gathered a behavioral profile, they feared that it was one of the teens within the student body.

The BAU had figured out that the unsub was more than likely a girl within the ages of 13 and 16, killing the other girls out of jealousy. There were only 45 girls within the school that met that requirement so they all had been gathered in a large room and interviewed one by one.

Pen hadn't seemed very connected to this case- she didn't want to be. Teens murdering other teens out of jealousy was too much for her.

That was until she heard that familiar name.

Five years ago, Pen hadn't been able to take it anymore. She had called up the adoption agency and asked for her name. After a hour of begging and pleading and snooping around in their records, she found her.

Alice Morgan.

He knew, and she knew he knew that she had given her up for adoption at 18. She had just lost her parents, and she couldn't raise a child. She had to get through school, and when she couldn't do that either she went underground.

He had went back to Chicago after giving her up, and became an undercover cop. They didn't meet again until they started to work together at the BAU. They never spoke of her, it hurt too much.

Pen never forgot about her. She thought about her a lot. She wondered if she looked like her, or acted like her. She wanted to see where she was and how she was doing, but it had been a closed adoption, and it seemed too selfish to interrupt her life.

But now as she heard Hotch say that familiar name she turned around from where she was sitting at her desk. A young girl with caramel colored skin stood up, and Pen watched as they handcuffed her and led her out with two other girls.

Pen knew it was her immediately. It was like she had another sense ,that could detect when her child was in trouble. Derek's hadn't recognized her, because Pen had never given him her name.

But if there was one thing she was going to do during this case, was make sure her daughter didn't go to jail.

Because there was no way her and Derek Morgan's child was a killer.

**Do you like it? I know there's other fanfic's with the same concept but not with the whole killer thing!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews! Hope you enjoy this! ; )**

Her own daughter had just been arrested. She had no idea what she was like, what her hobbies were, anything. There was no way she was a murderer. And there was no way Pen was letting them put her child in jail without a fight.

Pen started to make her way across the room, so she could go outside and get a better look at her, but Derek stopped her.

"Pen, what's wrong? You look like you've seen a ghost." Derek said, concern showing on his face.

She didn't know how to put it into words. She wasn't sure if she could speak. How did she tell Derek that the teenager Hotch and Rossi had just arrested was his daughter?

"That girl, she's um, well."

"Pen, what's wrong? I'm going crazy here."

"Alice is our daughter." Pen said quickly.

Derek was in shock, he knew that she had been pregnant with his child, but by the time he found out about it, she had already given birth and moved away.

Sarah and Desiree had been the ones that told him. It was about a month after Penelope's parents had died in a car accident that they saw her in the mall looking very pregnant. They didn't tell Derek for months after, because they knew he didn't know, and they thought it wasn't his.

Derek had tried to find Pen, but her landlord had said she had went back to California, and he didn't hear from her for 10 years. In 2004 they were put together by chance, and Pen acted like she didn't know him and Derek had went along with it. Now he was really regretting that decision and he could tell Pen was too.

"What can we do?" she whispered. "She didn't do this, I know she didn't."

"We don't have proof." Derek replied. "We don't know her Pen. We didn't even know she was here."

"I know." Pen said starting to cry. "I don't want her to go to jail, I don't think our daughter would do something like this."

He pulled her into his arms. He was thinking fast, and trying to think of a way he and Pen could save her. The girls they had interviewed had all said that she did it. And she must have.

But Pen was the only one that didn't believe it. And Derek didn't either.

Derek reached into his pocket and grabbed his cell phone.

"Hotch." he said when he answered the phone. "I'm on my way to the station. You, me and Penelope need to talk."

He hung up and turned to her: "You ready Baby Girl?"

She nodded and they made their way to Derek's SUV.

**************Saving The Unknown**************

Once they were in the SUV, reality really began to sink in for Pen.

"What if she doesn't even want anything to do with us Derek?" she asked, worriedly. "I mean she has no clue who we are!"

"When she knows we believe her ,and that we're willing to risk our jobs to help a suspect she'll come around."

"But.."

"No buts Pen. She's our daughter, how bad can she be?"

He was right. She wondered who she was like: Derek or her? She had the mixed color skin, and Pen's curls and natural hair color, but what was she really like?

Once at the police headquarters, Hotch and Rossi were waiting in a separate office for Pen and Derek. JJ was holding a press conference, and Emily and Reid were questioning the suspects.

"What did you guys want to talk to me about?" Hotch asked.

He and Rossi acted like they already knew, and then Pen was sure of it, when she saw Alice's permanent record, lying on the table.

"You know." Pen said.

"She looks just like Derek and had the same last name." Rossi said. "Did you really think you could hide this from us?"

"No sir. I gave her up for adoption. It was closed one."

"Why?" Rossi said.

"Because my parents had died. I felt like I couldn't take care of her. So I gave her up for adoption."

"Did you know about this?" Hotch asked Derek.

He nodded. "I didn't know everything though."

"Is she anything like me? Is she a computer whiz? Flirt a lot?" Pen said.

"Actually the exact opposite. You should talk to her, we're holding her in the other conference room. Hotch said.

"Here's her file. Read up Mom and Dad. You're going to have to figure a way out to explain this to everyone." Rossi said.

They made their way down the hall and Pen started to read the file.

"Alice Elizabeth Morgan, born January 22nd 1996."

"That was right after you left."

"I only left because I knew you didn't want a commitment. I'm sorry."

"Me too. And you gave her up because your parents died."

"Yeah." she whispered, hanging her head in shame.

"Read me the rest of the file. I don't want to seem like a complete idiot."

"She's in 9th grade, has really good grades in English, she's on the debate team and works on the school website."

Derek couldn't help but smile at the last part. "Imagine that." he said.

They had finally reached the room, and Pen was nervous as ever. But now she could see their daughter on the other side of the glass.

"Ready?" Derek asked her.

Pen could only nod, before following him inside.

**************Saving The Unknown*******************

**Please Review! Please and Thanks! : )**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Everybody! Sorry it took me so long, but I'm back! : )**

*****************Saving The Unknown**********************

The young girl sat at the table in the questioning room. Pen was almost completely sure she hadn't committed this crime. She didn't look evil or mean like their other unsubs; she looked kind.

Pen had always dreamed what it would be like to meet her again. She hadn't saw her since the day she was born. Derek, on the other hand had never seen her, so this was a big moment for the two of them.

"I already told those other FBI people I won't answer any more questions." Alice said.

"We're not here to question you." Pen said. "We're here to help you."

Alice didn't seem like she believed them, they both had their FBI badges on. Pen took hers off and slid it towards her.

"I'm not a agent, I'm a computer analyst. Nothing beyond typing information into systems-which we seem to have a lack of for you." Pen explained.

Alice just kept staring at the FBI badge Pen had sitting in front of her.

"Your Penelope Garcia?" Alice asked.

"Yes, I am. And I'm also the 'Penelope' your thinking of."

Pen didn't know how in the world she knew what or who she was, but she was even more determined to save her now.

She had almost forgotten Derek was in the room, but he was standing towards the back, being quiet so Pen could explain it all to Alice.

"Why are you here?" Alice asked.

"I'm here to help you Alice. My team is in charge of the case."

"I didn't do this."

"They think you did."

"I already explained myself to them. This old guy got in my face and accused me of lying."

Pen knew it was Rossi, who had yelled at her. He had yelled at Pen himself when she was shot.

"Do you know anyone who would have done this?"

"No! None of the girls would! They're all too kind to one another. I never have fit in here and that's why they think it's me."

Pen was feeling really empathetic towards Alice, because she knew what that was like. Never fitting in. Derek was still standing silently towards the back, and Pen knew she would have to tell her who Derek was as well.

"Alice, this is your Dad, Derek Morgan. He's a Behavioral Profiler. He could help us."

Alice just looked at him, obviously seeing most of the similar facial features between the two of them.

"Am I going to jail?" Alice asked Derek.

"I'll do everything in my power to be sure you won't." Derek promised.

Hotch entered the room then and asked to speak with Derek in private, meanwhile Pen and Alice continued to chat with one another.

"Those other agents don't even believe me, do they?"

"Derek and I believe you."

"But what if that's not good enough?" Alice asked. "Then what?"

And for that, Pen didn't really have an answer.

**********************Saving The Unknown*************************

"What is it Hotch? You know this is the first time I've ever seen my daughter…" Derek started as he followed Hotch into of one the officers offices.

"I apologize Derek. I know how important this moment is for you and Penelope. However there have been some new leads.."

"New leads? Have they finally found out who did this?"

"Derek, they have evidence that it was your daughter."

"What? How? She said that she didn't do this!"

"Derek, I'm sorry. I know you think she is innocent but they have solid evidence and I have to let them take her in."

"Hotch there has to be something you can do!"

"Derek, once again I am sorry. But I have to treat her just like the other unsubs."

"Don't call her that!"

Derek turned around then just in time to see two police officers leading Alice down the hallway towards the jail cells where the other criminals were at.

"Derek, please do something!" Pen said.

But Derek knew there was nothing that he could do, because now there was evidence against her.

********************Saving The Unknown********************

**Please Review and tell me what you think! : )**


	4. Chapter 4

**Not too sure what Derek did before he got to the FBI, so I made up the part about what he did, that you'll soon be reading.**

**Sadly I don't own Criminal Minds, CBS does. I just borrow Morgan and Garcia time to time. Enjoy.**

**********************Saving The Unknown************************

The entire BAU had gathered in the office, where not 30 minutes before Hotch had told Derek that they were arresting his daughter, Alice.

"What evidence do they have against her Hotch?" Derek demanded to know.

"They found her fingerprints on two of the victims bodies. Which leads us to believe she is responsible because according to the other girls she is withdrawn and quiet."

"Maybe they were her friends.." Pen started, but Rossi interrupted.

"Alice fits our profile. She is the odd girl out in her grade and could be jealous of the other girls."

"That's just a theory Rossi! We weren't sure!"

"I think since Alice is your daughter, your letting it play with your head Derek." Rossi said. "You're the one who suggested the whole 'jealousy' issue."

"What can we do?" Pen asked. "There has to be something."

"We can try to go back over the crime scenes again." Reid suggested. "There might have been something forensics missed."

"Okay." Hotch said. "Reid, Morgan you guys review the crime scenes. Rossi and I are going to go talk to the head officers. Garcia go over all the girls background information in the school to see if another one of them fits our profile."

"Yes sir." Pen said; then she quickly hurrying back to where she had set up her computers.

Pen scanned through every girls file in the school, looking for something, anything to help get her daughter out of jail.

As she was doing this however, her mind kept flashing back to her college years when she first met Derek.

FLASHBACK

Friday, April 14th 1995

She hadn't wanted to go to Chicago for three weeks. However when staff at Cal Tech insisted she had talent with computers and wanted her to sign up with a program in Chicago about aspiring computer analysts, Pen knew she had to go.

She had been waiting in the lobby of the building she was supposed to be at for a good 40 minutes and was about to give up when a young man dashed into the room.

"Sorry I'm late." he quickly said. "I know you had a appointment with the company a while ago but I was running late today. I'll make you a deal. I'll take you to dinner, out for ice cream anything. Just please don't mention this to my boss."

"Okay, I won't. I don't even know who your boss is." Pen said.

The man smiled at her. "Thanks. By the way I'm Derek Morgan, we spoke on the phone earlier."

"Penelope Garcia." she said, shaking his hand.

She handed him her paperwork and as he scanned it into the company's computer he said:

"So California huh? That's pretty cool."

"Well if you consider earthquakes, five hour traffic jams, and extremely hot weather glamorous, then hells yeah." Pen said, earning a smile off of Derek.

"So what are you doing wanting to work for a computer company in Chicago?"

"Cal Tech insists this is the place for me to get my start. Not too sure why, but I'll take it."

Derek handed her back the original copy of all her paperwork and when she started to leave Derek said:

"Hey Blondie, wait up. Did you really not think that I was serious about taking you out to dinner if you didn't mention this to my boss?"

Pen blushed and turned around. "Okay. But only if you really want to take me to dinner."

"Believe me. I do." he said.

Trying not to blush again, Pen said:

"What time's your shift over?"

"Seven."

"Well I'll see you at seven."

They could only smile at one another.

PRESENT TIME

She had already triple checked the files of the other girls in the school and still there was nothing, She didn't want to think that her own daughter was a murderer. There was no way that could ever be true. She wanted to believe someone along the line had made a mistake but the harder she looked the more things related back to Alice.

JJ walked over to where Pen was sitting and said:

"Rossi spoke to the police about the evidence and was able to convince them to let her go."

Pen sighed in relief. "Where is she?"

"She's with Hotch and Rossi. They have to find a way to prove her innocent."

Pen could only nod. It seemed like there was a light at the end of the tunnel, just every time she got close to it, it became further away.

"You could have told me about her Pen." JJ said gently.

"I know I could have. I just always felt so ashamed about giving her up. My parents had died and my brothers didn't want anything to do with me so I had no choice but adoption. I didn't want to bother Derek with having a baby, because I already knew how he felt about kids."

"Derek never knew about her..?"

"No. I never told him. His sisters saw me in Chicago one day and they counted up the days and knew it was Derek's. By the time he found out I had already given her up."

JJ's phone vibrated then, and she said:

"It's Hotch. He's calling a meeting."

They stood up and walked back to the office where the rest of the team was waiting.

"I just got off the phone with Strauss." Hotch said. "She's demanding that we stop working this case."

**Ah yes, I am leaving this on a cliffhanger. Fret not, I will update soon. Please Review!**


End file.
